


It was the Captain in the supply closet with girl panites

by manorabrucelee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boy Steve, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, It's just a random redhead, M/M, Make shift cock ring, Name Calling, No the redhead in the story is not Pepper, Rough Sex, Spanking, Steve is bad boy, Very jealous Daddy Tony, Women panites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: Tony was in a gala and he spotted Steve flirting Steve gets punished for it severely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This Story has been beta to death by my good friend Tigger. I don't write this good she made me look good.

Tony was in his tux for yet another charity event in aid of the Marie Stark Foundation when he looked out into the crowd and spotted Steve; he was making rounds, shaking hands and giving them all his winning smile. 

He did always look extra pretty with his uniform on.

Tony's gaze lingered a little bit more around Steve's ass, and he wondered if anyone could see the plug and outline of lace undies he had ordered Steve wear before they had left. 

_ Maybe I should call him over here and  _ fix _ his pants for him, make everything a little more  _ visible. He smirked to himself at the mere thought; Steve wouldn't just lose his mind over that idea, but he would beg Tony for more, the horny fucker.

Lost in his thoughts about his little boy, Tony finally noticed that Steve was being a little too friendly with a redhead across the room. 

_ That boy needs a reminder about appropriate behavior around people who aren't Daddy very soon _ , Tony seethed to himself.  _ Nothing too drastic – maybe the belt with Steve bent over a chair; that always keeps him on the straight and narrow - _

Tony's train of thought was derailed entirely as he caught Steve flirting shamelessly with the redhead. The train set itself on fire completely when he eyed Steve’s hand on the small of her back.

Tony quickly walked over to the group, sure that if Steve was getting handsy with the redhead, her friends would sure to follow. A blushing virgin Tony’s ass; that boy was a walking, talking dick with a hard on. He'd hump everything that walked if given the chance. 

Tony moved closer to the group and gave them all his signature Stark smile. "Evening ladies, mind if I steal the Captain for a while?"

Upon realizing who he was, the girls’ expressions quickly varied between curiousity and annoyance. Steve's face just showed panic for a moment. 

"I promise you ladies I won't take long." Tony winked at them and tugged on Steve's bicep. "Captain a word" 

When Tony looked at Steve, he noticed another flare of panic on his face, and this time it lingered.

"Um, I, I'm in the middle of something right now, Tony. Can it wait?" Steve attempted to stall, but to no avail.

"Trust me, Captain, if it could wait I wouldn't drag you away from these lovely ladies,” Tony replied, smile still fixed on his face even as he squeezed Steve’s arm in warning; he wasn’t about to be pushed.

"Sorry ladies, official business," Steve relented with a weak smile, and moved quickly as Tony dragged him away.

Tony scanned the place for a spot away from prying eyes; a quick glance of the room proved there weren’t exactly a heap of places, but the tiny supply cupboard he clocked near the entrance would do. He dragged Steve and pushed him in.

" _ What was that _ ?" Tony snapped as soon as the door was closed, his voice so filled with anger it almost sounded like a growl.

"What was what?" Steve replied innocently. Tony hated it when he did that – he only did it to get on Tony's nerves.

"That shameless flirting with that girl! You were warned before you came here, boy – one step out of place and you'd get it."

Like flicking a switch, Tony had quickly fallen into his role as Daddy. Steve might have been six feet plus of pure muscle, but when Tony was Daddy, he had the final say.

"That was nothing; it's all in your head, old man. There was nothing there,” Steve argued stubbornly, deliberately, before turning his back on Tony to face the wall.

Frustrated beyond belief, Tony's hand reached over to Steve's hair and pulled hard on it to drag Steve to his side. "That is not how you behave around me, boy. Remember who you are talking to." 

Tony's voice was dangerously low. Steve was a goner.

Steve yelped in surprise as Tony tightened his grip, but moved with Tony's hand; he was smart enough to know the hair pulling would hurt less if he cooperated. 

"Please Daddy, trust me, it was nothing, I swear," he gasped out.

Tony’s grip didn't loosen up at Steve’s answer. Instead, he tugged harder and kicked Steve in the back of his knee. Steve's knee gave up and he fell to the floor. 

"Remember your place, boy. Remember who you belong to. I'd never let my boy talk to a cheap whore like that redhead out there."

Steve thought about his options. In Tony's current condition, teasing him would aggravate him more; groveling, on the other hand, might get Steve out of there relatively unscathed. He turned around to nuzzle at Tony's crotch and nuzzle his face against it; that had always had a track record of working out well for both of them.

"I remember who I belong to, Daddy. I never forget. It was just flirting, that's all. Happy people give more money. I know there is only one man for me, and I know he's the only one allowed to use me whichever way he wants." Steve's hands reached behind Tony's back to hold him in place so Steve could nuzzle him more.

Tony's hand was still in Steve's hair, however, and he seemed unimpressed. He knew Steve would grovel; the little bastard always did, trying to win Tony over with sex. 

"Did she tell you that if you acted like a whore yourself you'll get your way? Did you think having you on the floor nuzzling my cock would get you off, boy? You're not getting off so easily; stop acting like a horny 15-year-old that just figured out how to work his dick." 

Tony tugged harder on Steve's hair, and his head shot up and back to look up at him. "This isn't going to work. You can grovel all you want, Steve, but you're getting what's coming to you. Off the floor, boy! Brace yourself against that wall."

Steve shot up as soon as Tony's hand let go of his hair. He placed his palm on the wall and bent down to a perfect 90° angle, spreading his legs obscenely in the process.

"You cheap whore. The only thing I tell you is to brace yourself and you spread your legs for me. How many times have you spread your legs today, boy? Were you going to give that girl a strap on so she could fuck you in the ass? Do you need it that much, Stevie?"  

As he spoke, Tony loosened his tie from his neck and walked over to Steve to place it around his open mouth. "I can't trust you not to scream, can I, boy? You love to be loud. You've always loved to make a show. You're an attention whore." 

Steve only made gagging noises for a few moments as he adjusted to the gag, but then he also nodded his head.

Huffing, Tony moved between Steve's legs in an attempt to remove Steve's belt so he could spank him with it. "Your cock is rock hard, boy. You love it when Daddy is around, huh? You know you'll get it up your ass, then in your mouth. You love the taste of it. You love having it fill you up… but not before I teach you a lesson."

Tony managed to tug Steve's belt off his waist and got his pants down swiftly afterwards.  Steve's panties were strained against his mammoth cock, and made a wonderful contrast between his milky white ass and his swollen hole. The plug was big – Tony liked to offer Steve a reminder of who he belonged to, should he try to whore himself around. 

Tony just sighed at the scene he made. "Here I was thinking I'd dress up and dress you up, and we'd have a nice, civil night out. But you had to be a whore, didn’t you? You had to flirt with everything that has a pulse. You won't just get whipped by the belt today for it; no, you'll need something else as well."

Tony rubbed at Steve's ass and Steve wiggled it at him, almost in defiance. Tony looked around the room for something that might hurt Steve more than the belt in response. After a few moments of searching, something caught his eye, and he smirked to himself. "Let's see if we can make you cry."  With that, Tony landed the first whip of the belt and Steve's legs shook as he let out a muffled moan.

Swat after swat fell on Steve's ass, with him trying his best to hold his position. Tony hated it more if Steve moved, he knew, but the hits were painful as heck. Tony turned spanking Steve with a plug still inside him into an art form. He really knew how to make it hurt so good, which only turned Steve on all the more. His nipples were hard under his shirt; if only he could reach inside to rub them. If only Tony would take out the plug and get to the fucking part of the evening.

As Steve was thinking that, Tony's swats stopped for a minute and he rubbed at Steve's ass to inspect the damage. 

"Look at your ass. I gave it a sound tanning; now it's the same shade of red as your panties. You can't tell where your ass begins and your panties end." He could hear Tony smiling. 

The second object that Tony had deigned to use on Steve was a pair of plastic restraints. Denying Steve pleasure would hurt him more than the spanking, after all; he was a horny fucker. 

"Daddy thinks his boy would look wonderful in these," Tony purred, grinning harder at the humiliated blush that began to tinge Steve’s ears as he reached over to show him the restraints.

Steve thought Tony would try to tie him up and leave it at that, so he eventually grunted his approval, drool beginning to drip down his chin as he continued to hold his position. He even moved his hands behind his back to show Tony that he was a good boy.  

Tony's smirk grew bigger. "No, no, sweet boy, this isn't where they go.”

Tony dangled the restraints in front of Steve's face, then moved them around Steve's cock and balls, effectively choking them: a makeshift cock ring.

Steve let out a series of moans and whines to voice his objection on the matter; Tony responded with a tug on the tie and a swat on his already red exposed behind. 

"You'll keep it down if you want to cum in the near future.”

Steve growled and grunted but nodded his understanding. Tony fiddled with Steve's plug for a moment, pushing it in and out with Steve continuing to moan helplessly at the movement. Tony then, without warning, eased the plug from Steve’s abused hole, and he sighed as the pressure was released, leaving him feeling empty. 

"There you go, baby,” Tony crooned from behind him. “Let’s see if the plug did its job, shall we? Ass up, boy – let Daddy see that hole better."

Steve moved from his position so his hole could be easily accessed by Tony without complaint. Tony looked into his hole and pushed in two fingers to better gage the stretch. 

"Yeah I think you're good and stretched for me. Brace yourself, boy."

Tony unzipped his pants and freed his cock. It was standing at full attention; it always did when Steve was involved. He felt up his tux and found the Vaseline he never really used that was perfect for situations like this. 

"Remember that I was actually kind enough to lube myself for you, even though you flirt with everything that has a pulse."

Steve was now panting and growling. His drool was running down his mouth and chin. Tony could drag this out the whole night if given the chance, so Steve whined and wiggled his ass at Tony.

"Eager boy – too eager, if you asked me. But what else am I going to do with a boy that loves getting it in the ass?" Tony sighed, circling the head of his cock against the rim of Steve’s hole.

"Phufh hum," Steve tried to say from behind the tie.

"Fuck him?" Tony asked. “I agree.” 

With that, Tony rammed his cock into Steve's hole; Steve growled through the sudden, filling pain.

"Shut up, you love it when I jam it in there, and you're already stretched. Stop being a drama king." Tony started to pound into Steve's ass as he held onto the wall for dear life.

Steve was on cloud nine – Tony kept fucking into his hole, hitting the sweet spot over and over again. His only problem was the fact that his cock was being choked to death by shitty restraints; his cock ached he couldn't get release. 

He was fucked. 

You could say what you wanted about Tony Stark being a normal human, with normal abilities, but fuck, he could make his "normality" work. He kept swaying his hips back and forth, getting Steve to moan over and over again. Steve's frustrated grunts were the only sound in the room. 

"Does my boy want to cum? Does he want to get that nice release?"

Steve was out of breath and moaning with each ram; drool was now down his shirt and it was almost soaked. 

"Yeah?” Tony growled. “You get jack shit."   

With that, Tony groaned and filled Steve's hole. When he had recovered a little, he reached over to the plug and pushed it back into Steve's hole, sealing his release inside. 

"You'll hold onto this for Daddy; this way he'll know you're his good boy," Tony hummed, satiated, and patted Steve's back. "Turn around, champ." 

Steve was panting hard, but knew he was lucky to get the chance to kneel. Tony undid the tie and pushed his softening cock into Steve's mouth. Steve worked Tony's cock tiredly, licking, sucking and cleaning off his cum. 

Halfway through, Tony pulled his hair and held him in place. "You're a cock slut, Rogers. You're my cock slut. You're not going to whore yourself out to women. You belong to me."

With that, Tony forced his cock down Steve’s throat, causing him to gag and splutter. After a moment of struggling like that, Tony took his cock out of Steve's mouth again, inspected the damage, and then patted Steve's face. 

"What are you?" 

"Cock slut," Steve panted. 

"And who do you belong to?"

"To you, Daddy " Steve croaked, gazing up at Tony.

"And what does that make you?" Tony asked, tucking his flaccid cock back into his pants.

" Your cock loving boy,” Steve replied, practically jittering with the anticipation of release. 

Instead, Tony just patted his head. "’Atta boy. Clean yourself up and walk out of the closet in about…" Tony looked at his watch "… 10, 20 minutes. No one needs to know that Captain America was just fucked in the closet, ok? "

Steve gawked as Tony began to turn away. "But Daddy, what about me?" 

"You don't get to cum because you did a very, very bad thing. Naughty boys don't get to cum.” 

And, with that, Tony left the closet, leaving a very devastated Steve on the floor. 

 


End file.
